eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aegon IV. Targaryen
bis |Voller Name = Aegon Targaryen, Vierter Seines Namens |Alias = Aegon der Unwerte |Titel = Prinz |Titel_2 = Prinz von Drachenstein |Titel_3 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_4 = Herr der Sieben Königslande |Titel_5 = Protektor des Reiches |Geboren = , Königsmund |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Königshaus = Haus Targaryen |Vorgänger = Viserys II. Targaryen |Nachfolger = Daeron II. Targaryen |Ehepartner = Königin Naerys Targaryen |Nachkommen = Daeron II. Targaryen |Nachkommen_2 = Daenerys Targaryen |Nachkommen_3 = Daemon Schwarzfeuer |Nachkommen_4 = Aegor Strom "Bitterstahl" |Nachkommen_5 = Shiera Seestern |Nachkommen_6 = Brynden Strom "Blutrabe" |Nachkommen_7 = weitere Bastarde |Vater = Viserys II. Targaryen |Mutter = Larra Rogare}} König Aegon IV. Targaryen, auch bekannt als Aegon der Unwerte (engl.: Aegon the Unworthy), war der elfte König der Sieben Königslande aus dem Hause Targaryen. Er herrschte von bis Aegon war der älteste Sohn von König Viserys II. Targaryen und Larra Rogare. Aegon wird als einer der schlechtesten Targaryen-Könige aller Zeiten betrachtet. Er zeugte zahlreiche Bastarde und legitimierte sie auf seinem Totenbett, womit er den Grundstein für fünf Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen legte. Charakter & Erscheinung Aegon begann seine Herrschaft, als er jung und gut aussehend war, endete sie jedoch als alter, fetter, aufgedunsener und korrupter Mann. Seine Augen sollen im Fett seines Gesichtes beinahe verschwunden sein. Seine Beine waren zu schwach, um seinen dicken Bauch zu tragen. Er besaß einen kleinen Mund und einen langen Bart, der das Fett seines Nackens und seines Kinns verdecken sollte. Im Gegensatz zu den Königen vor ihm besaß Aegon IV. eine neue und schwerere Krone. Sie bestand aus Rotgold und auf ihr thronten drei Drachen, jeder mit Augen aus Edelsteinen. Auf seiner Währung wurde er stets mit Bart abgebildet. Biographie Frühe Jahre thumb|300px|Aegon in jungen Jahren mit Vater Viserys und Mutter Larra (von Magali Villeneuve ©Random House) Aegon wurde im Jahre im Roten Bergfried geboren. Ein Jahr später folgte sein jüngerer Bruder Aemon und im Jahre seine Schwester Naerys. Aegons Mutter Larra fühlte sich bei Hofe nie zu Hause und wurde in Königsmund nicht glücklich. Daher verließ sie die Stadt im Jahre und kehrte in ihre Heimat nach Lys zurück, wo sie im Jahre verstarb.Blood of Dragons Transcripts (November 09, 2014). The World of Ice and Fire "AMA" Aegons Vater Viserys wurde daraufhin sehr ernst. Aegon behauptete in seinen letzten Jahren, insgesamt mit über neunhundert Frauen geschlafen zu haben, von denen er aber nur neun wirklich geliebt habe. Die erste war die zehn Jahre ältere Falena Schurwerth, an die er im Jahre im Alter von vierzehn Jahren seine Jungfräulichkeit verlor. Als ein Ritter der Königsgarde die beiden im Jahre zusammen im Bett fand, vermählte Aegons Vater Falena mit seinem Waffenmeister Lucas Widersten und überredete König Aegon III. Targaryen, Lucas zum Lord von Harrenhal zu ernennen, damit Falena vom Hof verschwand. Aegon stattete Harrenhal in den zwei Jahren darauf häufig Besuche ab. Erwachsenenalter Im Jahre wurde Aegon von seinem Vater Viserys mit seiner Schwester Naerys vermählt. Diese stand eigentlichem ihrem anderen Bruder Aemon näher und war so fromm, dass sie vielleicht eine Septa geworden wäre, wenn es ihr ihr Vater erlaubt hätte. Während die Sänger sagen, Aemon und Naerys hätten die ganze Zeremonie über geweint, berichten die Chroniken, dass Aegon und Aemon beim Hochzeitsfest gestritten hätten und Naerys beim Betten und nicht in der Septe geweint habe. Am letzten Tag des Jahres brachte Naerys einen Sohn namens Daeron auf die Welt. Da Großmaester Alfurt sie warnte, dass sie eine weitere Schwangerschaft möglicherweise nicht überleben würde, wandte sich Naerys an ihren Gemahl und bat ihn, von nun an ohne Geschlechtsverkehr zusammenzuleben, was dieser ablehnte. Aemon trat kurz nach der Hochzeit seiner GeschwisterWesteros.org: Small Questions v. 10106 der Königsgarde bei. Als Aegons Pferd im Jahre nahe Schönmarkt ein Hufeisen verlor, fiel ihm beim örtlichen Schmied Megette, die junge Frau des Mannes, auf. Er kaufte sie für sieben Golddrachen, wobei Ser Gottfrid Steinhof von der Königsgarde den Schmied bedrohte. Megette bekam ein Haus in Königsmund, und Aegon „heiratete“ sie in einer geheimen Zeremonie, bei der ein Mime als Septon auftrat. Sie brachte innerhalb von vier Jahren die Töchter Alysanne, Lilie, Weide und Rosi auf die Welt. Schließlich beendete Viserys das Verhältnis, als er Megette zurück zu ihrem Ehemann schickte und die Kinder dem Glaube an die Sieben übergab. Megette wurde innerhalb eines Jahres von ihrem Mann totgeschlagen. Nach dem Tod von König Aegon III. im Jahre bestieg Aegons vierzehnjähriger Sohn und Erbe Daeron den Eisernen Thron, während Prinz Aegons Vater weiterhin als Hand des Königs diente. Daeron I. machte sich umgehend an die Eroberung von Dorne und erzielte dabei so große Erfolge, dass es im Jahre zur Unterwerfung von Sonnspeer kam, bei welcher der Fürst von Dorne und vierzig der mächtigsten dornischen Lords das Knie beugten. Anschließend geleitete Aegon die Geiseln, die der König genommen hatte, nach Königsmund. Unter diesen befand sich auch Lord Vaiths Tochter Cassella, welche sich Aegon in seine Gemächer holte. Nachdem die Dornischen rebelliert und Daeron I. ermordet hatten, ließ Viserys die Geiseln in Königsmund in den Kerker sperren, wo sie auf ihre Hinrichtung warten sollten. Da Aegon mittlerweile von Cassella gelangweilt war, lieferte er sie ebenfalls aus. Der neue König, Daerons I. jüngerer Bruder Baelor, begnadigte die Geiseln jedoch und kündigte an, Frieden mit Dorne schließen zu wollen, was ihm auch gelang. Teil des Abkommen war die Verlobung von Aegons Sohn Daeron mit Prinzessin Myriah Martell, der ältesten Tochter des Fürsten von Dorne. Nachdem Naerys im Jahre schwanger geworden und bei der der Geburt beinahe gestorben war, schickte König Baelor Aegon als Gesandten nach Braavos. Zeitgenössischen Berichten zufolge war dies nur ein Vorwand, damit Naerys sich von ihrer Fehlgeburt erholen konnte. In Braavos lernte Aegon Bellegere Otherys kennen, mit der er die nächsten zehn Jahre ein Verhältnis hatte, wobei sie in jedem Hafen einen Geliebten gehabt haben und Aegon nur einer von vielen gewesen sein soll. In diesem Zeitraum brachte Bellegere zwei Mädchen (Bellenora und Narha) sowie einen Jungen (Balerion) von zweifelhafter Vaterschaft auf die Welt. Nach seiner Thronbesteigung hatte Baelor außerdem seine drei Schwestern Daena, Rhaena und Elaena im Roten Bergfried eingesperrt. Daena schaffte es dreimal, aus ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen, einmal mit Hilfe von Prinz Aegon.So Spake Martin (June 27, 2006). Three Maidens in the Tower Schließlich wurde sie schwanger und brachte im Jahre einen Jungen namens Daemon auf die Welt. Auch wenn sich Daena weigerte, den Vater zu nennen, gab es Gerüchte zu Aegons Beteiligung. Daemons Geburt führte zu einer weiteren langen Fastenzeit Baelors, welcher sich schon zuvor beinahe zu Tode gehungert hatte, als die Zwillinge von Naerys kurz nach der Geburt gestorben waren. Dieses Mal schwächte das Fasten seinen Körper jedoch so stark, dass er zusammenbrach und im Jahre verstarb. Neuer König wurde daraufhin Aegons Vater Viserys, was Aegon zum Prinz von Drachenstein und Thronfolger machte. Baelors Schwestern war es nun wieder gestattet, ihre Gemächer im Roten Bergfried zu verlassen, woraufhin Aegon mit Barba Bracken in Kontakt kam, welche eine Gefährtin der Prinzessinnen gewesen war. Im Jahre erlag Viserys einer Krankheit, welche durch ihr unvermitteltes Auftreten Verdacht erregte. Dennoch verging mehr als ein Jahrzehnt, bis die erste Anschuldigung niedergeschrieben wurde. Demnach soll Viserys von seinem Sohn und Nachfolger Aegon vergiftet worden sein. Herrschaft Aegon ernannte bei seiner Krönung Lord Bracken zur Hand des Königs und nahm dessen Tochter Barba öffentlich zur Mätresse, welche ihm im selben Jahr einen Sohn namens Aegor gebar. Königin Naerys brachte zwei Wochen später Zwillinge auf die Welt, einen totgeborenen Jungen und ein Mädchen namens Daenerys, welches überlebte. Als Naerys nach der Geburt mit dem Tode rang, sprach Lord Bracken offen darüber, Barba mit dem König zu vermählen, was als Skandal betrachtet wurde. Nachdem die Königin wieder genesen war, zwangen Aegons Sohn Daeron und Aegons Bruder Aemon den König, Barba mit Aegor vom Hofe wegzuschicken. Außerdem stritt Daeron mit Aegon über dessen Plan, grundlos Krieg gegen Dorne zu führen, welches wegen seiner verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen zu Daerons mächtigsten Unterstützern gehörte. In diese Zeit fällt auch Ser Morgil Hastwycks Beschuldigung, die Königin habe Ehebruch begangen, welche laut Großmaester Kaeth vom König selbst veranlasst wurde, was dieser damals abstritt. In diesem Zusammenhang drohte Aegon auch zum ersten Mal, einen seiner Bastarde anstelle von Daeron als Thronfolger einzusetzen. Die Kriegspläne gegen Dorne scheiterten schließlich im Jahre Die Flotte, welche der König gebaut hatte, wurde auf dem Weg nach Dorne durch Stürme zerstört und zerstreut. Außerdem hatte sich Aegon an die Gilde der Alchemisten gewandt, damit diese ihm „Drachen bauten“. Dabei handelte es sich um Gerätschaften aus Holz und Eisen, die mit Pumpen ausgestattet waren und Seefeuer verspritzen konnten. Aegons Plan sah vor, die „Drachen“ über den Knochenweg zu schleppen, allerdings entzündete sich der erste bereits im Königswald. Auch die anderen sechs gingen in Flammen auf, woraufhin Hunderte Männer sowie fast ein Viertel des Waldes verbrannten. Aegons sechste Mätresse war Melissa Schwarzhain, mit welcher er fünf Jahre zusammen war und die ihm zwei Töchter namens Mya und Gwenys sowie im Jahre einen Sohn namens Brynden gebar. Melissa gilt als die Mätresse, welche Aegon am meisten liebte, und auch Königin Naerys, Prinz Daeron und Prinz Aemon freundeten sich mit ihr an. Im Jahre verheiratete Aegon seine Base Prinzessin Elaena mit dem alten, aber wohlhabenden Lord Ossifer Pflum, welcher noch in der Hochzeitsnacht starb. Als Elaena in der Folgezeit schwanger wurde, ging das Gerücht um, dass es sich bei dem Vater um Aegon handelte. Aegon umgab sich an seinem Hof mit Männern, die er nicht wegen der herkömmlichen Eigenschaften wie Abstammung oder Weisheit auswählte, sondern wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, ihn zu unterhalten. Er nahm oftmals willkürlich Besitz von einem Haus und gab diesen einem anderen, so beispielsweise auch, als er die Zitzen den Brackens wegnahm und den Schwarzhains schenkte. Zur Befriedigung seiner sexuellen Begierden wandte er große Summen auf. So schenkte er seiner Hand Lord Butterquell ein Drachenei, damit dieser ihm Zugang zu seinen drei jungfräulichen Töchtern gewährte. Außerdem beraubte Aegon Männer ihres Erbes, wenn er ihr Vermögen begehrte, wie es nach dem Tod von Lord Pflum geschehen sein soll. Als Aegon im Jahre in Steinheck seinen Bastardsohn Aegor besuchte, fiel ihm Barba Brackens jüngere Schwester Bethyna auf. Diese war von ihrem Vater und ihrer Schwester dazu ermuntert worden, die Gunst des Königs zu gewinnen und Melissa Schwarzhain zu ersetzen. Während Aegon von Bethyna angetan war, empfand diese keine Zuneigung für den König, der mittlerweile dick und übellaunig war. Deshalb begann sie ein Verhältnis mit Ser Terrenz Toyn, einem Ritter der Königsgarde. Aegons selbst erwischte die beiden im Jahre , woraufhin er Ser Terrenz zu Tode folterte und Bethyna und ihren Vater hinrichtete. Terrenz‘ Brüder versuchten anschließend, seinen Tod zu rächen und den König zu töten, was zum Tod von Prinz Aemon führte, als dieser den König verteidigte. Königin Naerys starb ein Jahr später im Kindbett. Nach dem Tod seiner Geschwister sprach Aegon offen über die angeblich uneheliche Geburt Daerons, was von seinen Anhängern aufgegriffen und verbreitet wurde. Trotz der Behauptung, dass Daeron der Sohn von Naerys und Aemon sei, enterbte Aegon seinen Sohn nie. Während Daeron in Aegons letzten Jahren zum größten Gegner der Missherrschaft des Königs wurde, bildete sich um ihn eine Gruppe von Leuten, die das Verhalten des Königs ebenfalls verurteilten. Im Jahre rief Aegon Lord Lucas Widersten und dessen Gemahlin Falena an den Hof, welche Aegons erste Mätresse gewesen war. Falena brachte ihre Tochter Jeyne mit, die möglicherweise die Tochter von Aegon war. Während der König Lucas zu seiner Hand machte, nahm er sich Jeyne als Mätresse und soll sich mit Tochter und Mutter gleichzeitig vergnügt haben. Lucas diente kaum ein Jahr, da Aegon Jeyne bald mit der Lustseuche ansteckte, die er sich bei Prostituierten geholt hatte, und kurz darauf alle Widerstens vom Hof verbannte. Die neue Hand Lord Jon Hohenturm brachte Serenei von Lys mit an den Hof, die Aegons neunte und letzte Mätresse wurde. Sie gebar ihm eine Tochter namens Shiera, starb allerdings bei der Geburt. thumb|300px|Aegon schlägt Daemon zum Ritter (von Marc Simonetti ©Random House) Im Jahre schlug Aegon seinen zwölfjährigen Bastardsohn Daemon zum Ritter und schenkte ihm neben Ländereien und anderen Ehren Schwarzfeuer, das Schwert der Targaryen-Könige aus valyrischem Stahl. Daemon nannte sich anschließend mit zweitem Namen Schwarzfeuer. Schließlich wurde Aegon so dick, dass er kaum mehr gehen konnte. Am Ende war sein Leib so aufgequollen, dass er sich nicht mehr von seinem Bett erheben konnte, seine Glieder verfaulten und wimmelten von Fleischwürmern. Während die Maester behaupteten, so etwas noch nicht zuvor gesehen zu haben, sprachen die Septone von einer Strafe der Götter. Aegon bekam Mohnblumensaft gegen die Schmerzen, ansonsten sah sich niemand in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Auf dem Totenbett verfasste er sein Testament, in welchem er all seine unehelichen Nachkommen legitimierte. Da er Dutzende seiner Nachkommen nie anerkannt hatte, änderte sich für diese nichts, doch hatte die Legitimierung Auswirkungen auf die sogenannten Hohen Bastarde, die er mit adeligen Frauen gezeugt hatte. Aegons Nachfolger war sein Sohn und Erbe, der den Thron im Jahre als Daeron II. bestieg. Daemon Schwarzfeuer wurde zwölf Jahre später von seinen Anhängern, darunter auch Aegor Strom, zum König ausgerufen. Dabei beriefen sie sich unter anderem auf Daerons vermeintlich uneheliche Geburt sowie die Tatsache, dass Daemon mit Schwarzfeuer das Schwert der Könige erhalten hatte. Auch wenn die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion scheiterte, sollte es mehrere Generationen dauern, bis der letzte Prätendent aus dem Hause Schwarzfeuer besiegt wurde. Mätressen und Bastarde thumb|400px|Die Mätressen von Aegon IV.: obere Reihe (v.l.n.r.) Bethyna Bracken, Barba Bracken, Megette, Cassella Vaith und Jeyne Widersten untere Reihe (v.l.n.r.) Melissa Schwarzhain, Serenei von Lys, Falena Schurwerth und Bellegere Otherys (von Magali Villeneuve ©Random House) Während seines Lebens hatte Aegon Targaryen viele Frauen, von der höchstgeborenen Prinzessin bis zur schäbigsten Hure. Am Ende seines Lebens behauptete er, mit mindestens neunhundert Frauen geschlafen (die genaue Anzahl konnte er nicht nennen), allerdings nur neun wirklich geliebt zu haben. Seine Schwestergemahlin Naerys befand sich nicht unter diesen. * Lady Falena Schurwerth war Aegons erste Mätresse. Im Jahre machte sie den vierzehnjährigen Prinzen zum Mann. Das Verhälnis dauerte an, bis ein Ritter der Königsgarde die beiden im Jahre zusammen im Bett entdeckte. Prinz Viserys vermählte Falena daraufhin mit seinem Waffenmeister Lucas Widersten und überredete König Baelor I., Widersten zum neuen Lord von Harrenhal zu machen, damit Falena vom Hof verschwand. Prinz Aegon besuchte Harrenhal in den nächsten zwei Jahren häufig (und wahrscheinlich auch danach nochDa es Gerüchte gab, Aegon sei der Vater von Falenas Tochter Jeyne (welche im Jahre geboren wurde), muss auch später noch Kontakt zwischen Aegon und Falena stattgefunden haben). ** Zwar erkannte Aegon keine Kinder von Falena als seine eigenen an, Gerüchten zufolge soll aber mindestens eine ihrer Töchter, Jeyne Widersten (Aegons achte Mätresse), Aegons Tochter gewesen sein. * Megette, ebenfalls bekannt als "Lustige Meg", wurde von Prinz Aegon im Jahre angetroffen, als er einen Schmied aufsuchte, mit dem Megette verheiratet war. Sieben Golddrachen und die Drohungen von Ser Gottfrid Steinhof von der Königsgarde sorgten dafür, dass der Schmied seine Frau "kaufen" ließ. Megette bekam in Königsmund ein Haus und sie "heirateten" in einer geheimen Zeremonie, bei der ein Mime als Septon auftrat. Prinz Viserys schickte Megette im Jahre schließlich zu ihrem Gemahl zurück, welcher sie innerhalb eines Jahres zu Tode prügelte. ** Megette gebar Aegon vier Töchter in vier Jahren: Alysanne, Lilie, Weide und Rosi. * Lady Cassella Vaith war eine der Geiseln, die nach der Unterwerfung von Sonnspeer durch Daeron I. Targaryen von Prinz Aegon nach Königsmund geleitet wurden. Als die Dornischen schließlich rebellierten und König Daeron töteten, wurden die Geiseln auf Befehl von Prinz Viserys, der Hand des Königs, in den Kerker geworfen, um dort auf den Galgen zu warten. Aegon, inzwischen gelangweilt, brachte Cassella zurück zu den anderen Geiseln. Der neue König, Baelor I. Targaryen, begnadigte allerdings alle Geiseln und führte sie persönlich nach Dorne. Cassella heiratete nie und erlag im Alter dem Wahn, sie sei Aegons einzig wahre Liebe und er würde bald nach ihr schicken lassen. * Bellegere Otherys, "die Schwarze Perle von Braavos", war die Kapitänin der Witwenwind, welche Aegon im Hahre in Braavos traf, wohin er als Gesandter geschickt worden war. Die Liebschaft sollte zehn Jahre dauern, obwohl Bellegere in jedem Hafen einen Liebhaber gehabt haben soll. ** Bellegere gebar Aegon drei Kinder, zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen von zweifelhafter Vaterschaft: Bellenora, Narha und Balerion. * Lady Barba Bracken war die Tochter von Lord Bracken. Sie war eine Gefährtin der drei Prinzessinnen Daena, Rhaena und Elaena im Jungfrauengewölbe gewesen. Barba gewann Prinz Aegons Aufmerksamkeit im Jahre , als die Prinzessinnen nach König Baelors Tod das Jungfrauengewölbe wieder verlassen durften. Als Aegon im Jahre König wurde, nahm er sie öffentlich zur Mätresse und machte ihren Vater zu seiner Hand des Königs. Zwei Wochen bevor Naerys mit Zwillingen niederkam, schenkte Barba ihm einen Bastard. Während die Königin mit dem Tode rang, sprach Lord Bracken offen darüber, seine Tochter mit dem König zu vermählen. Als sich Naerys schließlich erholte, zwangen Prinz Daeron und Prinz Aemon Aegon, Barba und den Bastard fortzuschicken. Nach ihr benannte Aegon zwei Gras bewachsene Hügel in den Flusslanden: Barbas Zitzen. ** Barba gebar Aegon einen Sohn im Jahre Siehe Berechnung für Aegor: Aegor Strom, später bekannt als "Bitterstahl". * Lady Melissa Schwarzhain, auch bekannt sls "Lissy", hatte ein gütiges Herz und freundete sich mit Königin Naerys und den Prinzen Daeron und Aemon an. Sie "herrschte" fünf Jahre als Aegons Mätresse, bevor sie ersetzt wurde. ** Melissa gebar Aegon in fünf Jahren drei Kinder: Mya, Gwenys und im Jahre Brynden Strom, welcher später als "Blutrabe" bekannt wurde. Aegon benannte "Barbas Zitzen" in dieser Zeit in "Lissys Zitzen" um. * Lady Bethyna Bracken, die jüngere Schwester von Lady Barba, war von ihrer Schwester und ihrem Vater darauf vorbereitet worden, Aegon zu verführen und Melissa Schwarzhain zu ersetzen. Sie fiel Aegon im Jahre auf, als er Steinheck besuchte, um seinen Bastardsohn von Barba zu sehen, und wurde mit nach Königsmund genommen. Aegon war zu diesem Zeitpunkt dick und übellaunig geworden, weswegen Bethyna sich in die Arme von Ser Terrenz Toyn, einem Ritter der Königsgarde, begab. Der König erwischte die beiden persönlich im Jahre und ließ Bethyna und ihren Vater hinrichten und Ser Terrenz zu Tode foltern. * Lady Jeyne Widersten, die Tochter von Lady Falena Schurwerth, Aegons erster Mätresse, und Lord Lucas Widersten (Gerüchten zufolge aber die Tochter von Aegon selbst), war erst vierzehn, als sie im Jahre an den Hof gebracht wurde. Sie wurde Aegons Mätresse, doch bald steckte er sie mit einer Lustseuche an, die er sich bei den Huren geholt hatte. Jeyne und ihre Familie wurden daraufhin wieder vom Hof weggeschickt. * Serenei von Lys wurde von Aegons neuer Hand, Lord Jon Hohenturm, an den Hof gebracht. Sie war die schönste der Mätressen und stand in dem Ruf, einer Zauberin zu sein. Serenei starb bei der Geburt von Aegons letztem anerkannten Bastard. ** Serenei hatte eine Tochter mit Aegon: Shiera. Neben den neun "öffentlichen" Mätressen hatte Aegon eine Affäre mit seiner Cousine, Prinzessin Daena, während ihrer Zeit im Jungfrauengewölbe, was zur Geburt von Daemon Wasser im Jahre führte. Aegon erkannte den Jungen erst im Jahre an. Aegon nahm viele andere Frauen in sein Bett, darunter Erzählungen zufolge auch die drei Töchter von Lord Butterquell, welche er alle drei geschwängert haben soll. Gerüchten zufolge soll Aegon außerdem eine Affäre mit seiner Cousine Elaena gehabt haben und der wirkliche Vater ihres Sohnes Viserys Pflum gewesen sein, anstelle ihres verstorbenen Gemahls, Lord Ossifer Pflum. Auf seinem Totenbett legitimierte Aegon seine Bastarde und platzierte sie damit in die Linie der Nachfolge nach seinem Erstgeborenen, Daeron II. Targaryen. Zwölf Jahre nach Aegons Tod erhob Daemon Schwarzfeuer Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron und stellte sich gegen seinen Halbbruder Daeron. Daemon wurde zwar besiegt, doch die Schwarzfeuers bereiteten dem Haus Targaryen für fünf Generationen Ärger. Hohe Bastarde thumb|300px|Aegor, Daemon und Brynden ©Amok Die Bastardsöhne und -töchter, die Aegon mit Frauen von edlem Blut gezeugt hatte, wurden "Hohe Bastarde" oder auch "Große Bastarde" genannt. Diese waren: * Daemon Wasser, später als Daemon Schwarzfeuer bekannt * Aegor Strom, später als "Bitterstahl" bekannt * Mya Strom * Gwenys Strom * Brynden Strom, später als "Blutrabe" bekannt * Shiera, später als "Shiera Seestern" bekannt Jüngste Ereignisse Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als Robb Stark Jon Schnee legitimieren und als seinen Erben einsetzen will, erinnert seine Mutter Catelyn Tully ihn an Aegon IV. und das viele Leid, dass seine Bastarde über das Reich gebracht haben. Tyrion Lennister schenkt Joffrey Baratheon zur Hochzeit ein Exemplar von Großmaester Kaeths Buch Leben vierer Könige, das von den Regentschaften von Daeron I. Targaryen, Baelor I. Targaryen, Aegon IV. Targaryen und Daeron II. Targaryen handelt. Familie Vorfahren Nachfahren Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise es:Aegon IV Targaryen fr:Aegon IV Targaryen it:Aegon Targaryen (Aegon IV) nl:Aegon IV Targaryen pt:Aegon IV Targaryen ru:Эйгон IV Таргариен tr:Aegon IV Targaryen Targaryen, Aegon IV. Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Aegon IV. Targaryen, Aegon IV.